It is well known that concrete pipes and the like after some years of services can fail due to the corrosive nature of the liquid that flows through them. To fix a protective lining to the bore of such pipes is well proven and one known method is to take a spiral winding machine and spirally wind a plastic profile directly into the bore of the pipe to be relined. In many instances however, where the pipe to be relined is of such a large diameter and of oval configuration, spirally machine wound tubular liners are not convenient and are unsatisfactory in terms of practical efficiency.
The applicant is also aware of a method of renovating and/or protecting sewers and pipes disclosed in Australian Patent Application No 70216/91 dated 4th Feb. 1991 (Danby) wherein an elongate plastic strip is first spirally wound into the sewer or pipe to be relined, following which the adjacent convolutions or windings of the strip are manually aligned so that their marginal joint formations are in abutting relationship, and thereafter a separate elongate joining strip is used to join together the abutting joint formations of the adjacent convolutions of the strip to in turn lock the convolutions of the strip together.
It will be immediately evident that such a method entails the feeding in and handling by the workman located in the pipe, of two separate strips, namely the tube or pipe forming liner strip and the joining strip.